herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Yorkland
Ian Yorkland (イアン・ヨークランド Ian Yōkurando?) is Kyoryu Black (キョウリュウブラック Kyōryū Burakku?) of the Kyoryugers and one of the main characters of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Biography 23 years old (24 as of Ressha Sentai ToQger vs Kyoryuger). Near a castle in Europe, this fighter defeated Zyudenryu Parasagun, and gained its’ power. A Sniper with tricky moves, he declares himself the . Talkative, and very much a playboy, he is the gag-maker of the group, never one to miss a joke. However, regardless of his personality, he seems to have a checkered past…http://henshinjustice.com/2013/01/19/kyouryuger-bios-from-the-gokaiger-vs-gobuster-pamphlet/ He was originally a studier of ancient civilizations who lost his best friend Shiro Mifune in Europe during the Deboss Army's initial attack to a cloaked Sorrowful Knight Aigaron. He was the last to join the Kyoryugers as he was afraid of getting close to others after Shiro's death. During Debo Doronbosu's attack, he recognizes the cloak Doronbosu was wearing and assumes he is Shiro's killer. When Kyoryu Red is captured by the monster, Ian attempts to shoot Doronbosu but memories of Shiro's death interrupt his shooting. During Doronbosu's second attack, Ian attempts to take him on again using the Kentrospiker Zyudenchi. The power, however, of the Zyudenchi is too much for him to handle and the recoil sends him at Kyoryu Red and both crash into a car. Later on Daigo calls out Ian's identity as Black. Ian, however, waves Daigo off and states that he doesn't need him or the team. Daigo is persistent and gets Ian to open up. Doronbosu attacks the city once more and during his fight with the untransformed Kyoryugers, captures Daigo. Ian joins the fight and this is able to make the shot he was unable to do before and frees Daigo. Ian officially joins the team and all five transform to take on Doronbosu. Ian then gets the idea that Kentrospiker can be used through their Armed weapons. All five combine their weapons and destroy Doronbosu. After defeating an enlarged Doronbosu with Kyoryuzin Western, becomes at peace and continues to fight with the team. During their testing of several Zyudenchi, Souji becomes annoyed of Ian's joking and laid back attitude. Ian infuriates him more when he calls Souji green boy. During their fight with Debo Batissier, Souji becomes furious when believes Ian is using him as a meat shield. After meeting Ramirez and his hearing his plight with his partner Zyudenryu Ankydon, Ian realizes he is a ghost and cannot do much to help. Ian reassures Ramirez that he and the team will get Ankydon back. During their search of the Batissier, Ian splits from the group in order to let Souji cool off. He encounters the monster and attempts to fight him by himself after analyzing his attack from earlier. His teeth, however, are much tougher than he anticipated and ends up getting cavities himself. Souji then comes to his rescue and makes amends with him after realizing Ian is much kinder than he appears and doesn't exploit his emotions too often. The team then comes together and defeats Batissier. Ian eases up on his teasing on Souji, but calls him boy instead of green boy. As time goes on, he becomes more and more an integral part of the group, valuing their friendship and their growth, especially Souji's, whom Ian starts to call by name rather than boy in the wake of Transcendenterfly God Deboth's final offensive against Earth, thus recognizing how strong he grew since they first met. With Daigo as Kyoryu Red Gabutyra Human, Ian was named acting leader of the team. Ian originally did not want to be leader, due to the heavy burden it would place on him. But if he rejected the offer, he was sure Daigo would laugh at him. The others agreed that Ian should be leader. Ian accepted the leadership and led the rest of the team into battle. It was he who first suggested that to understand the power of the Zyudenchi that turned Daigo into Gabutyra, they would have to understand Gabutyra's desire to be with Daigo. Ian led the team to aid Utseminaru against Debo Karyudosu while Daigo confronted Endolf. Afterwards, he discovered that the stones that Torin, Dantetsu, and the Spirit Rangers were gathering were the fossils of the thirteen Guardian Beasts. Of the four that remained, the third was found by one of Ian's past girlfriends, Erika, who also explained to Utseminaru that Ian's player tendencies were part of a campaign to provide support to women who needed it. Only when this disconnect between Kyoryu Black and Gold was healed that the team could use the Maximum Zyudenchi along with the Victory Zyudenchi. During the Christmas battle against five clones of Deboss, Ian fought along Utseminaru and Souji in Pteraraiden-oh and Spinodai-oh, both of which were in Western mode. He then piloted Gigant Kyoryujin alongside Daigo, Nissan, Souji, Amy, and Torin in the battle against Debo Yanasanta x345. In the final battle against Deboss, Ian fought alongside Souji to keep Zourima off of Daigo and Amy, dual-wielding their Gaburevolvers. He would then fight along Nissan and Souji to protect the Spirit Base. Upon Daigo's disappearance (along with Parasagun and the other Zyudenryuu), he seemed disinterested in women, instead looking at his Zyudenchi for the first sign that they had survived. When they recharged, he met the others to welcome Daigo home, rebuking him for nearly breaking his promise to not die first. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger Kyoryu Red headed out to the warehouse, where the rest of the Zangyack and Vaglass were. Then the others, Black, Blue, Pink, and Green arrive. The Kyoryugers beat them and left the rest for the Gokaigers and Go-Busters. See Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie#Continuity and Placement for where this takes place for the Kyoryugers. : Super Hero Taisen Z The Kyoryugers joined the action as the current Sentai team in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. :an and the other Kyoryugers were summoned by the SP Zyudenchi to help their descendants defeat Remorseful Knight Arslevan. :The Kyoryugers return to fight alongside the ToQgers in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie Personality Ian was a cheerful and joyful charmer who loves to flirt with girls, especially Amy Yuuzuki early on. He's also a snarker, making jokes often at the expense of people (often Nossan). He is very loyal, regardless, and will fulfill any promises he has made. He is also very intelligent and quick-witted, allowing him to come up with plans to take down opponents quickly with maximum efficiency, as well as making back-up plans in case something should pop up. References Navigation Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Genius Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Rivals Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Right-Hand Category:Merciful Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Movie Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Charismatic Category:Arrogant Category:Strategists Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Parents